


Reflections: Ahri

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Snippets [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Ahri reflections on the relationship between Darius and Lux. She thinks it might prove useful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly working my way through all the champions for League of Legends. :3

Ahri wants to kill this mortal. He’s a Noxian, one of their leaders. Hands curl into balled fists, nails biting into her flesh at the merest sight of him. Darius, the Hand of Noxus is before her. Not even ten feet away, he’s within easy striking range. How many kind Ionians had died by his hand? Far too many to grant mercy. As she draws ever closer, a pale fox fire starts to pool around her hands. Just a few quick movements, and he’ll be dead. There’s a flash of bright light, and Ahri shrinks back a bit. Someone just teleported in. If he’s got backup, it’ll make her mission much more difficult. 

 

A familiar sounds fills the small clearing. None of the other forest denizens are alarmed by the sound. Ears perk forward, and Ahri tries to remember who the stranger is. That voice, light and high, is one she knows! Head full of hair like gold, Luxanna Crownguard darts into the clearing. Without fear the Demacian runs over to the Hand of Noxus. Tails slow to a dead stand still at the blatant signs of affection between the two figures in front of her. Now that’s a secret worth _something_. Who knew that a Demacian Noble is in love with a Noxian General? She can smell the other's scent heavy on the other. They are very close, lovers in a very real sense. A sly grin crosses her face. Perhaps she won’t need to kill Darius and still not have the mission be a failure.

 

Year back, she had been wounded by a Noxian assassin. One too skilled for her to kill. Neither of them won that fight, both of them slinking off into the shadows to lick their wounds. Ahri figured he thought her dead The villagers whom she watches from afar found her. Instead of shunning her, they took her in. That Noxian assassin, only known as Talon, used poisoned daggers against her. He almost killed her, even with the villagers doing their best. There some traveling Demaican emissaries. Garen and Luxanna Crownguard, a traveling pair of siblings. Luxanna had healed her with no strings attached. At least, the strings weren’t attached to her. The Crownguard’s were trying to curry favor with some Ionian factions. By healing her, they came across in a positive light to the locals.  At the time she didn’t understand exactly what transpired, but now that she has gotten a better grasp on politics, she can see how clever it was.

  
Respect is an emotion she grants to very few, and one of those very select few is Luxanna Crownguard. Not a lot of respect, but enough to consider her next actions very carefully. Lux deserves some thought put into her plan of attack. The two of them had talked for several hours. It is out of respect to Luxanna that Ahri doesn’t attack Darius now. He's distracted, it would be an easy kill. Rather, she’ll use this information later. Perhaps a visit closer to Demacia is in order. There’s a lot of good she could do for the villagers if a certain Demacian Noble feels generous in her aide. After all, this is a very secret meeting. It would be a shame if that secret got out, wouldn't it? She’d better talk this over with Lux about the best way to keep her secret safe. 


End file.
